Some electric machines can play important roles in vehicle operation. For example, some vehicles can include a starter machine, which can, upon a user closing an ignition switch, lead to cranking of engine components of the vehicle. Some starter machines can include a field assembly that can produce a magnetic field to rotate some starter machine components.